Kuroki Eiyuu no One Turn Kill Tập 1 Chương 3
Chương 3 : Ma Nữ Xinh Đẹp “Uoowo…Toẹt vời, toẹt vời. Chúng ta đến đây chỉ bằng một lần dịch chuyển. Cái này tiện vãi!” “Bị kích thích bởi mấy thứ nhỏ nhặt như thế này…Cậu là «trẻ trâu» chắc?” “Một người đàn ông thì dù có bao nhiêu tuổi cũng không thể quên được cái thời 「cởi truồng tắm mưa」của mình đâu nhá!” “Hmmp.” “Nhưng mà Yukiha, chúng ta dịch chuyển như này thì người khác sẽ không biết chứ?” (Tất cmn nhiên. Coi bộ chú chưa xem The Flash nhể :v) “Không cần lo về điều đó. Thiết bị『Ship』này có loại phép thuật cùng với loại được ểm trên đồng phục. Cho nên người ngoài sẽ không nhận thức được sự xuất hiện của chúng ta đâu” “Ra là vậy…” “Iuli, để tôi xác nhận lại điều này với cậu một lần nữa. Mục tiêu lần này của chúng ta là điều tra lại khu rừng. Nếu ở đó không có gì kỳ lạ thì chúng ta sẽ trở về Học Viện và báo cáo lại cho Kỵ Sĩ Đoàn.” “Rồi rồi, cô không cần nhắc tôi mãi thế. Tôi đã hiểu điều đó rồi!”. Khi hai đang người nói chuyện thì có một cặp mắt quan sát họ. Cao chót vót trên cành cây gần đó là một con sóc màu đen. Nó có một bộ lông hoàn toàn khác biệt với những loài sóc khác ở Nhân Giới và đôi mắt đỏ của nó chăm chú theo dõi hai vị khách không mời mà tới này. Con thú thông báo lại cho chủ nhân ở đâu đó sâu trong khu rừng. “Hmm. Một nam và một nữ sao…” – Nhìn thấy những hình ảnh trong tâm trí, Lucia thì thầm bằng giọng nói quyến rũ của mình. “Bộ đồng phục đó… chẳng lẽ chúng liên quan đến Kỵ Sĩ Đoàn?… Nói vậy thì chúng hẳn là Ma Pháp Sư rồi nhỉ. Hừ, mình có thể cảm nhận được Ma Lực tỏa ra từ chúng.” Cái tên Hàng Ma Kỵ Sĩ Đoàn không xa lạ gì đối với Ma Tộc. Ngay sau khi tiến vào Nhân Giới, Ma Tộc đã bị săn đuổi và lùng sục ở khắp mọi nơi. Đôi khi, Hàng Ma Kỵ Sĩ Đoàn cũng tổ chức những cuộc viễn chinh vào Ma Giới. Cho nên đối với Ma Tộc thì họ chính là một trong những kẻ cần phải cẩn trọng và đề phòng. “Có khi nào một trong hai bọn chúng là người đã đánh bại con rồng cưng của mình không nhỉ? Hmm…thậm chí mình đã lựa chọn con rồng mà chúng vẫn đánh bại dễ như vậy.” – Lucia nói.Khuôn mặt cô không tỏ ra một chút hoảng sợ nào. Hoặc là đối với Lucia, con rồng chả là cái đinh gì trong đám Ma Thú của cô hết nên nó có bị tiêu diệt cũng không sao. Nói vậy chứ mặc dù là chủ nhân, nhưng sức mạnh của cô cũng không bằng được đám Ma thú. (Yếu hơn thật hả ?) “Đúng rồi. Nếu hai đứa bọn chúng đến từ Kỵ Sĩ Đoàn thì mình sẽ lấy chỗ đó làm Lâu Đài của mình.” ( Hội chứng mới – Nghiện lâu đài :v) Nếu là Ma Pháp Sư thì chắc chắn chỗ ở của chúng sẽ rất tốt. Lucia xác nhận lại lần nữa những hình ảnh trong đầu do những con Ma Thú giám sát khu rừng truyền đến. “Hẳn là cô gái đó sống ở một chỗ rất đáng yêu. Cho nên mình sẽ giữ cho cô ta còn sống để dẫn mình đến đó. Sau đó thì…” – Một nụ cười độc ác hiện lên trên khuôn mặt của Lucia. “Có nên thiến tên đàn ông đó không nhỉ?…” – Và rồi cơ hội đã đến…. (Trans: Giờ quay lại với đôi bạn trẻ :v) “Oi Yukiha, cô có nghĩ rằng chúng ta nên tách ra không?” “Sao cậu lại hỏi vậy?” “Như thế chả nhanh hơn à. Làm một phép toán đơn giản thôi. Nếu hai người cùng tìm một lúc thì có thể giảm nửa thời gian tìm kiếm đúng không?” “Cái đó…có lẽ đúng, nhưng mà….” “Sao vậy? Cảm thấy cô đơn khi tôi rời đi hả?” “Đừng có mà CDSHT. Chỉ là…” “Đừng có lo. Nếu có gì xảy ra tôi sẽ đến cứu cô ngay.” “Đ-được rồi.” – Hai người liền tách nhau để ra tìm kiếm. Khi con Ma Thú giám sát truyền tới cho Lucia hình ảnh đó, cô cười phá ra rồi cưỡi lên lưng con sói và từ từ đi ra khỏi chiếc cabin. “Play, play girls – Dance, dance Venus~!” – Trong khi ánh hoàng hôn lúc xế chiều len lỏi vào khu rừng, cô gái ngân nga những từ đó. Một loại bùa chú. Đây là loại Ma Thuật đặc biệt mà cô – chỉ mình cô mới dùng được 『Original Sin』. “『《Babylon Luxuria》』” (Mình chắc các bạn không muốn biết nghĩa của cái spell này đâu :v) Két két. Két két két két. Két két két két két két két két. Môt tiếng rít lớn vang lên và dường như đọng lại luôn trong không khí.Những người nghe thấy sẽ ngay lập tức bịt chặt tai lại mà không nhận ra rằng âm thanh đó phát ra từ phía dưới bàn chân của cô. Từ cái bóng đen gợi cảm đó, bóng tối nuốt chửng không gian xung quanh, bẻ cong và bóp méo chúng. Cái bóng lớn dần rồi một con chó xuất hiện từ trong đó. Ngay sau khi con chó đầu tiên được sinh ra từ cái bóng, hàng chục con cứ lần lượt xuất hiện. Sau khi chúng chui lên từ mặt đất theo bóng của cô, ở đó giống hệt như nơi mà cánh cổng địa ngục đang mở ra. Có thể điều này “tưởng không tốt” nhưng lại “tốt không tưởng”. “Hãy sinh ra, sinh nào. Hỡi những Ma Thú đáng yêu của ta”. Và cuối cùng cái lũ 「Ma Thú Đáng Yêu」gồm có : Sư tử, phượng hoàng, rắn, sói, chó, mèo, kỳ lân, dực long, thiên mã,… vân vân và vân vân. thú mà có phượng hoàng, kỳ lân, dực long, thiên mã?!!!. GGWP lão tác giả (ーー;). Trong số này thì không có một con nào giống với động vật trên Trái Đất hết. Với đám động vật “ngoài hành tinh” phía sau, Lucia nở nụ cười như một nữ hoàng. “Uhu, giờ thì, quẩy nào~!” Mỗi Ma Nữ đều có một loại phép thuật đặc biệt của bản thân được gọi là 『Original Sin』. Loại phép thuật này khác hoàn toàn những loại phép thuật nguyên tố mà con người sử dụng. Nó là một loại phép thuật rất OP. OP như hack, vượt xa sức mạnh của con người. Cũng không cần thiết phải so sánh sức mạnh giữa con người và Ma Nữ. Ma thuật mà Ma Nữ sử dụng có một sức phá hoại ở đẳng cấp hoàn toàn khác. Vốn dĩ Ma Nữ có thể sánh ngang với Vampire bất tử là bởi vì đa số bọn họ đều có thể sử dụng Original Sin. Và trong số đó,『Original Sin』của Lucia von Elde Fern là 『《Babylon Luxuria》』. Nó cho phép cô triệu hồi ra tỉ tỉ loại ma thú từ chính cái bóng của mình. “Thấy ngươi rồi”. Lucia dùng tay của mình như chiếc kính viễn vọng rồi nhắm vào mục tiêu là chàng trai cách đó hàng chục kilomet. Theo như cô thấy thì chàng trai chỉ đi dạo qua những cây cổ thụ trong rừng với hai tay đút túi quần. Vài phút sau, chàng trai đột nhiên bắt đầu quan sát và kiểm tra mọi nơi xung quanh. (Không thể nào! Hắn có thể cảm nhận được mình ư?) – Tất nhiên bản thân cô đã phong ấn Ma Lực của lũ Ma Thú giám sát lại. Và giờ sự khát máu của cô đã vượt quá giới hạn. Lý do? Đơn giản là vì Lucia không muốn bị phát hiện. Cô đã nín thở quan sát và chờ cơ hội để “giới thiệu bản thân” và chưa làm gì thì đã bị chàng trai phát hiện từ cái khoảng cách hàng chục kilomet này? (Trans: Trẻ tr… à mà thôi =). “Thật sự tên này mạnh đến mức nào vậy?”. (Không mạnh lắm. Chỉ tầm Goku thôi à :v) – Trong khi Lucia vẫn đang ngạc nhiên, chàng trai đó dừng lại. Cậu quay lưng về phía Lucia rồi “tờ ụt” quần của mình ra. “…” Lucia nhăn cả mặt mày. “Vậy ra mục đích khi mà hắn đòi tách ra là vì việc này?……” – Khi mà chàng trai chuẩn bị đi tiểu, mà còn hay được mọi người gọi là “giải quyết nỗi buồn”.「Fuu」- cậu thở phào trong khi cái “ấy” của cậu trả lại nước về cho môi trường. “Sao ngươi dám…sao ngươi lại dám làm ta hoảng sợ như vậy? Không, mình không hoảng sợ hay gì cả. Hoàn toàn không có một chút nào.” – Lucia dường như bốc hỏa. Cô quyết định sẽ “bón hành” cho chàng trai. Lucia nắm lấy con rắn đen ở gần đó và ra lệnh cho bọn Ma Thú đằng sau lưng.(Trans: Ăn hành tốt cho sức khỏe mà :v) “Hãy đi đi hỡi những thú cưng đáng yêu của ta. Đi thông nát a** của tên đó đi”. Trong khoảnh khắc đó, tất cả những con thú đằng sau Lucia đều lao ra ngoài. Những bóng đen thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện trong khu rừng. Những chiếc nanh, sừng, mỏ và vuốt của chúng đều hướng về một mục tiêu duy nhất. “Hmm…Ahh, cái đậu xanh rau muống. Cái lũ này từ cái chỗ quỷ nào chui ra vậy!”. Ngay giây phút đang “sung sướng” nhất thì lại bị tấn công, chàng trai cảm thấy cực kỳ cụt hứng. ( Trans: Phải mình thì khóc thét rồi. Đang đi vệ sinh mà bị như này thì… :[[ Thông cảm với chú.). Cậu giơ tay lên. Tất nhiên không phải là để đầu hàng mà là vì cậu không muốn đánh nhau với chúng. “T-từ từ, bình tĩnh đã. Sắp xong rồi mà…gyaaaaaaaa!” – Chàng trai hét lên trong khi nhận ra rằng mình bị một đàn toàn những con thú đen kịt vây quanh. Không thể tránh được vậy nên cậu đành phải nhận những đòn tấn công từ đám ma thú. “Uhu, uhuhuhu”. Đám Ma Thú khi nãy vẫn chưa trở về, vậy nên Lucia ngồi trên lưng con rắn và đi đến chỗ chàng trai đang “ngậm hành”. (Trans: ăn hành có lợi cho sức khoẻ :v) “Chết mà “lộ thiên” thế này thì thực sự rất nhục nhã với đàn ông các ngươi nhỉ. Hahaa, xin thứ lỗi!” – Lucia cười chế nhạo trong lúc đứng xem lũ Ma thú xâu xé chàng trai. Đứng xem cảnh R-18 như vậy nhưng cô chẳng hề cảm thấy gì cả. (Trans: R-18 là phim người lớn theo xếp loại phim của Nhật. Bao gồm thể loại máu me, kinh dị,… và cả phim Ma nữa :v) “Tại sao lại chẳng có một vết máu nào thế?” – Lucia nghĩ. Mặc dù cả đám Ma Thú bu vào đó nhưng cô lại chẳng thấy một giọt máu nào phun ra. Cô cứ nghĩ rằng lông của chúng sẽ nhuốm máu, thế nhưng… *Phịch* “Ể?” * Phịch * * Phịch * * Phịch * Lucia không thể tin vào mắt mình. Những con Ma Thú đã tấn công chàng trai đều đột nhiên ngã lăn ra và mất ý thức. Chúng cứ nối đuôi nhau ngã xuống như vậy đến khi chỉ còn một mình cậu lù lù tại đó. Lucia gần như câm nín luôn khi thấy chàng trai vẫn đứng đó “tưới cây”. Cậu không nhúc nhích một bước nào mà vẫn cứ tiếp tục “giải quyết nỗi buồn” như chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra. Rất tỉnh và đập choai. “Cái-ha hả!!? Tạ-tại sao ngươi…” “Tại sao…tôi không tin được cô là người làm chuyện này đấy.” – Chàng trai khẽ nói trong khi bỏ lại Lucia đang sốc toàn tập ở đó. Có vẻ việc “tưới cây” đã hoàn thành, cậu rùng mình rồi kéo khoá quần, quay về phía Lucia. “Tôi chẳng cần biết cô là ai và từ đâu đến nhưng đừng có làm phiền người khác đang “giải quyết” vấn đề như vậy. Cô phải biết chọn thời điểm chứ!” – Ánh mắt của chàng trai đầy vẻ giận dữ như thể đâm xuyên qua cơ thể của Lucia. Khi nói về việc chọn thời điểm thì lúc thích hợp nhất để tấn công con người chính là khi họ mất cảnh giác vì vậy Lucia chọn lúc chàng trai đang “ấy” để tấn công. Có vẻ như chàng trai đó không biết được tình huống mà mình đang mắc phải, cậu tiếp tục càu nhàu. “Thật là…nếu cô cứ dọa tôi trong lúc tôi đang 「giải quyết」 như vậy thì tôi thực sự sẽ gặp rắc rối đó. Mịa nó, hình như vẫn còn một ít. Đậu phộng, vậy ra đây là cái kiểu đi vệ sinh của mấy lão trung niên à? Khó chịu vãi”. (Trans: thật ra mày xả ra mấy lít nước vậy? Nó chạy chục kilomet đến còn chưa xong :v) “Ngươi đã làm gì… bọn Ma Thú của ta vậy?” “Tôi chả làm gì hết!” – Chàng trai thẳng thừng trả lời khiến cho trong đầu Lucia chỉ tràn ngập những câu hỏi. Cô không biết nó có hiện ra trên mặt mình không khi mà chàng trai tiếp tục giải thích. “Cô có biết những người như tôi luôn phủ quanh cơ thể một lớp Ma Lực yếu đúng không. Nhờ nó mà giờ tôi vẫn còn đang đứng nói chuyện với cô nè.” Chỉ có Ma Tộc và một số người mới tạo ra được Ma Lực trong cơ thể họ. Tùy vào mức độ luyện tập của mỗi người mà họ có thể làm cho dòng chảy Ma Lực hữu hình hoặc ẩn nó đi. Và đó cũng là thứ mà Lucia vẫn làm đến tận ngày hôm nay. Cô áp chế Ma Lực đến mức thấp nhất để giấu đi sự hiện diện của bản thân. “Đơn giản thì, cái «yếu nhất» của tôi đã thắng được cái «mạnh nhất» của đám Ma Thú đó”. (Trans: Sao câu này có vẻ quen quen :v) (Không thể nào!) – Lucia nghĩ. Sức mạnh của bọn Ma Thú không yếu đến mức đó. Và lần này cô dùng hàng Việt Nam có giấy chứng chỉ ISO 9000 của UNESCO chứ không phải hàng “fake” của Tàu khựa. Thế nhưng chúng lại không đánh bại được người bình thường trong khi đang rất “xung”. Cho nên với Lucia thì đây một chuyện éo thể tin được. “Ngươi cái là thứ gì vậy?”. (Trans: 2 lần nghe câu này rồi :v) “Tôi là Asagami Iuli và tạm thời, có thể coi như là một Ma Pháp Sư.” Ma Pháp Sư – những kẻ dùng Ma pháp để đặt dấu chấm hết cho Ma tộc. “Đám Ma Thú này——”. Iuli lẩm bẩm vừa nhìn vào vô số những con Ma Thú lăn lóc dưới chân. “Tôi chắc lũ này là của cô nhỉ. Cái màu này giống với màu của con rồng lần trước… Vậy ra cô là người điều khiển nó à?” “Không sai…” Lucia — đột nhiên nở một nụ cười. — “Ta đem chúng đến đây với rất nhiều tình yêu như vậy nè!”- Lucia giang tay ra rồi cô hô to: “『《Babylon Luxuria》』” Ngay lập tức, cái bóng của cô lan rộng ra và bóp méo không gian trên mặt đất. Ở đó xuất hiện một sinh vật “lạ”. Nó có hai chiếc đầu, một đầu sư tử, một đầu dê và chiếc đuôi rắn. Một loại sinh vật trong truyền thuyết – Chimera. Con Chimera được triệu hồi nhờ vào sức mạnh của Lucia. Kết Hợp Ma Thú là một đặc tính trong Original Sin của cô. “Hmm… Tốc độ, quy mô và cái thứ mà cô triệu hồi… Cỏ vẻ đó không phải một ma thuật triệu hồi bình thường. Tôi đoán đó là Original Sin của cô phải không. Haizz… vậy là ở đây thực sự có Ma Nữ.” – Cảm giác bất an của Iuli trước khi đến đây đã trở thành sự thật. (Trans: mình đoán là nó không sợ gặp Ma Nữ mà nó sợ đánh con gái :v) “Đúng vậy. Ta là một 『Ma Nữ』. Một sự tồn tại vượt xa lũ con người thấp kém các ngươi.” Lucia kiêu ngạo tuyên bố và vuốt nhẹ bộ lông đen của con Chimera. “Tên ta là Lucia von Elde Fern. Hãy nhớ cho thật kỹ cái tên của người phụ nữ xinh đẹp nhất Ma Giới.” Cô nhìn chằm chằm vào Iuli trong khi truyền Ma Lực cho con Chimera. Cô biết rằng độ “trâu bò” của Iuli rất không bình thường. Một Ma Thuật tấn công bình thường khó mà làm cậu mất một sợi tóc được. Vì vậy chỉ còn một chiến thuật duy nhất: dùng một đòn cực mạnh để phá vỡ lớp phòng thủ đồng thời hạ gục hắn ngay và luôn. “Nhận lấy này” – Cô nói『GO』và thả con Chimera ra (Trans: mình giữ nguyên theo bản raw cái chữ «GO» nha ). Con thú đói ăn lâu ngày di chuyển với tốc độ mà mắt thường không thể bắt kịp và lao thẳng vào mục tiêu. Phía bên kia, Iuli chẳng thủ thế cũng không né tránh gì cả. Cậu chỉ đứng yên tại đó khi hai bên đâm vào nhau. Mặc dù khi nhìn vào hẳn là người ta sẽ nghĩ rằng những chiếc răng nanh sắc nhọn và đầy uy lực đó đã cắm sâu qua da thịt của chàng trai – nhưng nó không xảy ra. Răng nanh của con thú bị chặn lại ngay trên da của chàng trai ấy. Lực cắn kinh khủng đó có thể xé nát cơ xẻ con người, thế nhưng nó còn chẳng thể để lại vết răng nào trên người cậu. “Hahaa, cắn khá đau nhỉ. Huh, sư tử gì mà cắn như mèo ấy.”- Mặc dù bị con thú to gấp mấy lần cố gắng “hốt” mình nhưng cậu chỉ lãnh đạm nói. “Tấn công tôi mà vẫn còn đứng vững, con Chimera này mạnh nhỉ. Hầu hết những thứ khác tấn công tôi đều bị phá hủy khi chạm phải Ma Lực rồi.” – Vừa nói Iuli vừa nắm tay lại. “Nước dãi của mày bẩn quá. Biến cmm…đi” – Một đấm. Hầu như chẳng cần kéo tay của mình lại để dồn sức vào nắm đấm, nhưng 「Ton」, đơn giản cậu chỉ “sờ” nhẹ vào người nó và con Chimera như được cưỡi máy bay phản lực. Nó chỉ hạ cánh sau khi đâm xuyên qua hơn 10 cái thân cây. Lucia mắt chữ A mồm chữ O khi nhìn cảnh đó. (Tên này là thần thánh phương nào vậy trời?!!!) – Khi thấy Iuli dùng sức mạnh điên rồ đó, Lucia cực kỳ hoảng sợ. Lucia von Elde Fern không hề yếu. 『Original Sin』của cô『《Babylon Luxuria》』là một thứ sức mạnh cực kỳ đáng sợ. Lucia có thể tạo ra vô số Ma Thú. Chúng không sợ hãi, không nổi loạn và tuyệt đối nghe theo lệnh của Lucia. Nói cách khác, cô có thể tạo ra một đội quân tuân theo mọi mệnh lệnh của cô và không sợ cái chết. Có thể triệu hồi hàng nghìn Ma Thú như vậy nên biệt danh「Nhất Kỵ Đương Thiên」(Biên: Một ngựa đối chọi với hàng ngàn người) rất phù hợp với Lucia. Thậm chí với những người đứng đầu ở Ma Giới, chỉ cần mình cô là có thể đánh chiếm được cả một quốc gia. Thế nhưng đội quân Ma Thú đó cũng chả làm trầy xước gì được chàng trai. Lucia đang ở trong một tình huống mà cô chưa bao giờ trải qua. “A-etto… tôi biết cô đang rất sốc, nhưng mà——” Iuli gãi đầu trong bối rối khi cô gái đối diện cậu đang hoàn toàn tuyệt vọng “——cô cứ yên tâm. Tôi không có định đánh nhau và làm hại gì cô cả” – và rồi cậu nói ra một điều unbelievable – “Triết lý sống của tôi là không tấn công phụ nữ.” Asagami Iuli chính là người dù trong bất kỳ hoàn cảnh nào cũng không bao giờ tấn công phụ nữ. Thậm chí trong đầu cậu còn chẳng có cái định nghĩa về việc đó. Trong mắt cậu, Ma Nữ thì cũng là phụ nữ. Kể cả có là Ma Nữ mạnh nhất Ma Giới đi chăng nữa thì cũng phải cần được bảo vệ. Tất cả phụ nữ đều là báu vật. (Cô ta trông cũng xinh đẹp và khêu gợi đó chứ… Mà méo phải cái này!) – Do uống Fristy quá nhiều nên trí tưởng tượng của Iuli đã bay đến một chân trời toàn cảnh dễ gây “bỏng mắt”. Vừa bay đến nơi thì mắt của cậu quá sức chịu đựng nên cậu ngay lập tức ngừng phiêu và quay ra nhìn Lucia, người vẫn đang ngẩn tò te ở đó. Cô đang rất bối rối sau khi chứng kiến sức mạnh và nghe câu nói 「Không tấn công phụ nữ」của Iuli. “…Cái gì cơ? Ngươi đùa ta sao?” “Không. Tôi nói thật đó chứ.” “Nhưng ta là Ma Nữ đó. Không phải trong mắt Kỵ Sĩ Đoàn các ngươi ta là kẻ thù cần phải tiêu diệt sao?” “A— có vẻ là như vậy. Nhưng mà tôi sẽ không bao giờ nhận một cái nhiệm vụ kiểu đó kể cả hôm đó là ngày mà tôi chết. Tôi cũng chẳng muốn đánh người mà tôi không muốn đánh đâu!” – Iuli nói thế khi mà Lucia vẫn còn đang rất hoang mang. Có lẽ là do sức mạnh của cô và Iuli có một sự cách biệt rất lớn nên Lucia nghĩ rằng Iuli đã khinh thường cô. Thế nhưng Iuli hoàn toàn không nghĩ như vậy. Cậu rất thành thật khi nói điều đó. Kể cả khi có thể “đấm phát chết luôn” bất kể bất kể già, trẻ, gái, trai, đồng tính, lưỡng tính .v…v.. thế nhưng Iuli không hề muốn sử dụng nó. Phong cách chiến đấu của Iuli là “chơi hết mình” —— thế nhưng từ vị trí của người khác thì họ sẽ thấy rằng cậu rất nương tay. Nói cách khác thì cậu giống như là “cừu trong lốt sói”, bên ngoài rất bạo lực nhưng thực ra rất dịu dàng. Iuli cảm thấy bản thân cậu rất giống với sư phụ của mình. Khi cậu đánh với Julius, ông chưa bao giờ đánh nghiêm túc và cậu rất ghét điều đó. Ông luôn nương tay với phụ nữ và trong một lần bất mãn, cậu đã hỏi cái người đàn ông có sở thích hành hạ người khác đó. “Tại sao lão lại không chịu đánh nghiêm túc?” “Đần vừa thôi chứ tên tiểu tử.” – Julius lộ ra một nụ cười châm chọc và trả lời cậu. “Việc lựa chọn giữa hành tàn nhẫn và khoan nhượng là một cách tận hưởng niềm vui của cuộc sống đó” Cuối cùng, cho đến tận bây giờ Iuli vẫn không thể hiểu được ý nghĩa của câu nói đó. Nếu dịch câu đó theo cách khả quan thì nó sẽ là 「Ràng buộc bản thân – Tự do đích thực」, một câu nói không quá dài và khó hiểu. Mặc dù có chút gượng ép nhưng Iuli nghĩ rằng đó là ý mà ông muốn nói. Khi tàn nhẫn – Lúc khoan nhượng. Dùng tất cả – và không dùng bất cứ thứ gì. (Biên: Đoạn này là lão tác giả chơi chữ với từ プレイ, nếu không hiểu đừng có hỏi =_= vì cả tên dịch và biên cũng chả hiểu đâu nên chém đấy.) “Cô là Lucia đúng không? Trước hết, hãy cho tôi biết lý do cô lại đến Nhân Giới đi. “Hành xử nhẹ nhàng” hoặc “thô bạo” thì còn tùy thuộc vào cách trả lời của cô. Nếu cô chịu ngoan ngoãn…trở về Ma Giới thì tôi sẽ không ngại hộ tống cô về tận nơi, cô biết đó” – Iuli nói đùa. Lucia trầm ngâm một lúc như thể cô đang chiêm ngưỡng nó thế nhưng— (Trans: đọc đến đây lại bảo không nghĩ đến mấy cái “trong sáng” đi :v) “Uhu…uhuhu” – cuối cùng, cô nở một nụ cười có thể làm tất cả đàn ông trên thế giới bị ngất vì mất máu. “Thỉnh thoảng lại có mấy tên dở hơi ăn cám con cò như ngươi nhỉ. Ta không biết mấy thứ như là quyền phụ nữ thế nhưng chả ai lại dở hơi mà lại đi tự hành hạ bản thân mình. Nói mấy thứ kiểu như “ta sẽ không giết phụ nữ và trẻ em” rồi gì gì đó… Chưa bao giờ ta chiến đấu với loại người như ngươi nên ta chẳng còn biết nên nói gì đây” – cô cười khiến cho đôi môi đỏ mọng đó như rách ra.(Trans: What the hell is that? Cười gì rách môi?!!) “Ta thật may mắn khi phải chống lại một tên ngốc.” Một bước, rồi một bước khác, Lucia dần dần thu hẹp khoảng cách với Iuli. (……A, biết ngay chuyện này là thế này mà.) – Iuli lẩm bẩm. Lucia chắc chắn đến Nhân Giới vì một mục đích nào đó và vẫn chưa hoàn thành, vậy nên cô mới chưa trở về một cách dễ dàng được. (Giờ mình nên làm gì nhỉ?) – Iuli nghĩ trong khi quay đầu lại. Từ lúc nào đó mà Lucia đã tiến đến rất gần cậu. Gần đến nỗi mặt hai người gần như chạm vào nhau. Rồi đột nhiên Lucia càng sát mặt gần hơn và nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt của Iuli như thể ngắm bức tranh trong viện bảo tàng. “Hmmm. Mặt mũi thì… cũng đủ tiêu chuẩn về làm rể nhà ta. Còn sức mạnh thì như Thánh Phồng hạ thế rồi, không bàn cãi về nó nữa…” “Nả ní??” – Iuli cảm thấy hơi khó chịu, cậu lùi về phía sau một bước và Lucia nở một nụ cười nhẹ. “Được rồi. Quyết định như vậy đi.” “Iuli-kun phải không nhỉ?” – nói rồi Lucia nhìn chằm chằm vào Iuli với ánh mắt mê hồn pha chút vẻ tinh nghịch. Rồi từ đôi môi bóng mịn ấy, những từ mà Iuli chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến được phát ra. “Làm bạn trai em chứ?” (Trans: Ờ thì đổi cách xưng hô :v) “Hảảảả?!! Cần lời giải thích!!!” “Cái gì đang diễn ra thế này……?” Yukiha không thể tin vào những gì đang xảy ra trước mắt cô. Sau khi vừa tách ra với Iuli, Yukiha nghe thấy tiếng hú của động vật và tiếng ầm ầm như là của một cơn động đất cấp độ XX ở trong khu rừng, cô chạy như bay đến nơi xảy ra chấn động này, và cảnh mà cô thấy là —— “O— Yukiha. Có ổn không đó?” – Iuli tỉnh bơ hỏi lại mà không hề có vẻ khó xử hay chút lo lắng nào. “Ara…không phải cô gái lúc đó sao? Hân hạnh được làm quen.” – Cô gái ăn mặc “mát mẻ” để lộ ra làn da trắng hồng của mình ôm lấy tay Iuli một cách rất là “thân thiết”. Tuy xinh đẹp là thế nhưng từ cô lại tỏa ra một bầu không khí rất là khả nghi. “Iuli, đây là ai vậy? Đừ-đừng có nói với tôi cô ấy là…” “À ờ. Cô ấy là Ma Nữ”. Đúng như những gì Yukiha nghĩ, Iuli vừa làm một việc cực kỳ điên rồ. Yukiha tập trung nhìn vào mỹ nữ đó một lần nữa. “Ứ chịu đâu. Đừng có đột nhiên tiết lộ rằng em là ai như vậy chứ, Darling. Để cho cô ấy căng thẳng rồi mới tiết lộ mới thú vị chứ~~” (Trans: bạn nào hỏi sao không để Darling là Anh yêu thì mình xin nói luôn là vì…sến @@~) “Da-darling!?” – Yukiha giận dữ lườm xéo Iuli. “Cái mều gì thế này hả Iuli? Giải thích đi. Ngay và luôn cho tôi!” “Nn….” Iuli gãi đầu một lúc rồi khổ sở trình bày. “Hình như là cô gái này muốn dạo chơi ở Nhân Giới.” [[Category:Kuroki Eiyuu no One Turn Kill!